Wedding Day
by Blazer12356
Summary: Sonic and Shadow broke up a year ago to an unexpected night. now a year later Sonic has been dating Amy and Shadow is with Rouge. When Sonic announces that he and Amy are getting married, Shadow discovers he still in love with Sonic. Will Shadow make it to the wedding and tell off his true feelings or will he to late?
1. How it all started

Blaze: Hello everyone and welcome to my first story. This Story will be a short story of only 5 chapters because I wanted to start small since it's my first time. If you don't like the main couple of this story and only like the small bits of the other couples from this story I will tell you to leave now because this is mostly a Sonadow story and you may not enjoy it. I hope the rest of you do enjoy the story and have a good day. Chapter 1

Sonic came home late from his recent hero rescue. It had taken longer than he thought to defeat Metal Sonic again. The blue blur got a glass and filled it to the middle of the glass to drink. The house was quiet as usual at this time of night and that was ok every once in a while. The blue hedgehog knew that since the house was quiet it meant Shadow was either sleeping or working extra hours at G.U.N. The two hedgehogs had grown close over the years but not as close as everyone expected.

At first they only seemed like rival but as time went on they became kind of like friends but always bicker or have small fights. But, during this past years people started to notice the two become closer than rivals or friends. When the two were announced as a couple, some of the group weren't happy about it especially Amy. The pink hedgehog that loved the blue hero to death was crushed that her lover didn't even love her and ran home crying. Rouge had thought Shadow would take more time to find love because he was always busy being an agent for G.U.N or because of what had happen to his first friend Maria.

While working together Rouge had started to like the black hedgehog more than a friend but was hurt to hear he had found someone else to be with. Back to the present, Sonic had been ready to head to bed when he heard noises coming from the living room. "That kind of sounded like Shadow" the blue hero thought as he quietly headed toward the noises. When he entered the living room, Sonic saw a sight that shocked him to the core. On the couch were Rouge and Shadow kissing in their house on their couch.

Anger began to boil in Sonic's body and with an angry voiced yelled "what, is she doing here?" the two lovers on the couch quickly separated and fell off the couch with a thud. Rouge feeling out of place in front of the two hedgehogs quickly left the house without another word. Shadow on the other hand felt a little guilty at the sight of Sonic catching him being with someone else. Quickly he finally answered the angry hedgehog "alright, you caught me I have been seeing Rough for a while now and maybe feel a little for her".

The blue blur then said "a little Shadow, it looked like a lot more than a little to me from all that kissing I saw." Then decided to ask a question "answer me truly Shadow, how long have you been seeing her? The black hedgehog looked shyly at the floor and answered sadly "a month". This made the usually calm hero to blow a vein "a month what the heck Shadow, you have been seeing someone else for a month and didn't think I would find out?" the other just sent him a cold glare and replied "Well Mr. goody two shoes, maybe I love her more than I do for you." Sonic just stared at Shadow with a sadness in his eyes before turning his back and replying "Lets settle this now Shadow, do you love her or me more?'. The glaring hedgehog behind him gave a few minutes to think then to Sonic's disappointment said " I love her more then you and besides she looks better then you do faker." The blue hedgehog now felt broken and loss run through his body as Before he left his final words to Shadow were "fine, then have a good love life with her because were through" then ran outside. Shadow feeling sad that he had hurt sonic put on his shoe's and quickly tried to find his lover but didn't have much luck. It felt like he had been gone for hours searching but went home feeling defeated he got out his phone and tried calling Sonic five time's but didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. So, with a final try he left a message in hope's he might call back and went to bed feeling horrible about what he said to Sonic. Sonic stayed at Amy's house for the rest of the night after telling her what happened. Amy feeling shocked and angry at Shadow for doing this to her hero told the depressed hedgehog that he could stay as long as he liked. Sonic feeling relived he had some people he could count on thanked the pink girl before going straight to bed. As he got into bed Sonic couldn't help but think of all the good time's he had with Shadow as a few tears ran down his muzzle. Then after a while with a few unshed tears fell asleep feeling empty from the horrible day.


	2. The Next Year Or So

Guest: Thank you for reading my book and hope you keep reading it and enjoying it!

Chapter 2:

The Next Day

~Shadow's POV~:

I couldn't believe that me and sonic weren't a couple anymore. I mean sure, we always had our fights but when didn't we fight right? That night when he left I felt lost and sadness creeps into my heart. It hurt so much it reminded me of her and that horrible day. I still feel a little bad about what had happened but I was able to move along and found new love. But now I only felt lonely and depressed so I went to find out where the blue hedgehog had gone. Thinking fast I went to tail's place and asked him where his blue friend was.

The young fox didn't really know because he didn't come home or give him a call. Luckily, Tails had heard of someone seeing the blue hero go into Amy's place. The black hedgehog groaned when he heard Amy's name and imagined that the pink hedgehog would crush him with her hammer after what happened to her "precious hero" without even giving him a chance to explain. Thanking the fox, Shadow quickly ran to Amy's house and knocked on the door while preparing himself for the worst. When the pink hedgehog opened the door and saw the midnight colored hedgehog she instantly got into a protective position and asked coldly "what do **you** want Shadow?", The black hedgehog simply kept his cool and responded "I want to speak with Sonic, I heard he was here".

The hedgehog in question just yelled from the kitchen "Go away faker, I don't want to talk to you ever". Shadow felt cold inside from the blue hero's words and decided he would try to be nice to the depressed hedgehog. He quickly took a soft breath to keep calm and replied as nicely as he could "look Sonic, I'm sorry about what happen that night but I promise that it wasn't what it seemed" as Shadow was about to say more Sonic was standing by the door with a sick and grief look on his face as he angrily replied "**No**, I don't want to hear about **that night** **ever again** you got that Shadow? **Never **because that was the night you tore me to pieces and threw my love away and I didn't think I could ever love again till I found love in Amy, so goodbye forever Shadow." With no other words or even giving the black hedgehog another look just he slammed the door in the surprised hedgehog's face and walked back to the kitchen.

Shadow just stared at the door in fear and shock as he realized what he had done to the blue hero and never realized he had broken him this badly. From that day on the black hedgehog tried many ways to tell Sonic how sorry he was but nothing worked. After getting rejected for the last time Shadow stopped trying and kept his love on Rouge the bat.

~Mobius POV~:

For the rest of the year and two moths of the New Year the hedgehog's stayed far away from each other as possible and tried to enjoy life without each other. The two new couples had grown so much in love that they were inseparable from one another every day. It went along smoothly for the new ex's but for the rest of Mobius was in shock. When everyone knew of what happened some were happy the couple was no longer together while most were sad to see the two no longer together. Some of the freedom fighters were even sad to see the two separate. They had gotten used to the two's constant bickering, challenges and even the nicknames.

In fact they kind of enjoyed hearing the two always go at it that it became a daily thing for them to watch or even enjoy. It was like a comic relief from the stress of saving the world or just a sad day with no joy around. Some of the gang still tried to get the couple back together but failed each time. the two had grown so apart that if you even mention the others name or that night the conversation and person instantly gets shut down for the rest of the day or maybe even longer. But, when Sonic came home after that "night", Tails was the first to notice the change in the usually cheery hedgehog and had asked him what was wrong. Knowing the blue hero better than anyone else the young fox was easily able to notice the grief and broken look show in the blue blur's emerald eyes. When Sonic had finally pulled himself together he explained what happened with a longing voice that sounded like he wished that night was just a dream or something.

The young kit just stared in shock that sonic had left so fast and found love in Amy so quickly. The fox knew that the blue hero had loved the pink one but not like she wanted him to anyway. Feeling bad for his best friend asked if he wanted the news to be spread yet or not. The hero just drooped his eras and replied "go ahead, they will find out soon enough anyway". Tails let Sonic have at least an hour to be alone before all of Mobius came to the door demanding on way the two broke up then told some people the news which spread like wild fire. So now a few weeks later, we are at the more present day when Sonic announces something important to the world of Mobius.


	3. Marriage Announcment Create's Questions

Blaze: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 3!

Chapter 3:

Sonic and Amy have gone on a vacation to spend more time together and relax. It was the last night of their vacation and they were relaxing in a field under the bright moon. It was a peaceful place with flowers growing everywhere and a small stream running through. The blue hero looked at Amy and thought she looked beautiful under the moon's light then decided to pull out a surprise. Clearing his throat to catch the girl's attention he asked "Ames, I have been thinking about this for a while and… thought about the right way to say it.

The pink hedgehog looked at the blue hedgehog with a confused look and said "yes, Sonic"? Then to her amazement he brought out a shining ring and said "will you marry me?" Amy began to cry tears of joy then tackled the kneeling hedgehog to the ground while yelling yes at the top of her lunges. The blue hero groaned a little from being tackled but recovered quickly while letting out a small laugh. For the rest of the night the two hedgehog's talked about there marriage and had a little argument before finally agreeing on the wedding. Amy had wanted it to be tomorrow to get it done fast and excitably but Sonic wanted to do it in a week or two before seeing the girls hammer come out and quickly agreed. The next day the two hedgehog's packed up to head home. After about a two hour plane ride the couple finally arrived home to tell everyone the great news.

They gathered everyone into the house and told them the news. Tails wasn't as surprised as the rest because he knew that his friend had some love for the pink girl. For a while they had a small party to celebrate the news. Everyone was there except Shadow and Rouge who were busy working with G.U.N that day. During the party the group made sure to congratulate the lover's on the wedding, only problem was that Sonic got into a small fight with Knuckles after the enchilada made some smart comment about finally admitting his feelings. Then when everyone finally left the house with their invitation's the two lovers' decided to rest for the day. Meanwhile Rouge discovered about the wedding but wasn't sure if she should tell her black partner about it.

"Well, he'll probably figure it out somehow anyway so I should probably get it over with" she thought as she headed into the house. An hour later Shadow came home tired and just relaxed on the couch. Rouge gave him a few minutes to relax and said "you look tired, have a long day at work?" the black hedgehog just sent her an angry look as if to say "what do you think"? The white bat got the message and decided to change the subject.

"You know I got a surprise today after coming back" the bat said as she went into the kitchen. This caught her partner's attention and gave her a questioning look from him. Rough couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of the black hedgehog being confused for once. Quickly she told him of her discovery which didn't seem to faze Shadow which Rouge kind of expected. Slowly her black friend looked at her and said with a small laugh "So, Sonic's finally marrying that annoying pest. The streaked hedgehogs conclude then added "I bet he'll go crazy easily from what I have seen of them together". This made Rouge laugh a little when the dinner timer went off and the two began to eat. During dinner the black hedgehog surprisingly had his mind on the marriage. Shadow wasn't very sure why but for some reason he felt empty. Confused the streaked creature thought more about his emptiness but couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way. Shadow should feel happy he had someone to love, a place to work even if he didn't like it, a place to live with food and drinks. So, why do I feel so lost and empty? he questioned himself. "Shadow" a voice cut through his thoughts as Rouge asked him "are feeling alright you look down today". Realizing she was starting to worry he quickly replied "don't worry about me, I'm fine work is just getting to me." The bat just gave him a questionable look but asked no more. Finishing his dinner fast Shadow got ready for bed. That night Shadow just lazily got into bed and was ready for some sleep and maybe some dreams. But, little did he know that this dream may change his life forever.


	4. True Love and Wedding

Blaze: Hello everyone and I am sorry about the long wait but I got very busy over the past few days and had a little bit of a writer's block. But don't worry this story is not forgotten at all and thank you for all the Reviews and Followers/Favorites because those help me keep going on this story. So, without further ado here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: True Love and Wedding

Shadow's POV:

I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder as I slept which only made me push the hand away. I could hear a small sigh off to my left as the hand shook me a little harder while saying my name. Getting annoyed I flipped over and was surprised to find myself on the floor. A groan escaped my mouth as I slowly opened my eyes and saw blue eye's staring down at me. A little startled I quickly got up and got into a defensive position while saying "who are you and what do you want".

The figure just sent me a warm smile that made me become tenser then I realized the figure was a squirrel. She was a red squirrel with a white robe and high heels for shoes with white wings on her back. The squirrel replied "my name is Echo and I am the angel of emotions." I relaxed a little but then decided to question her but she answered me quickly "I will not hurt you at all, I am only here to help and could you please sit down?" I just sent her a suspicious look but sat down anyway.

Echo sat in another chair across from me and said "Now to help you I need you to relax and look into my eyes for just a minute or two". This just made a warning bell go off in my head and replied angrily "why are you so interested in me all the sudden and want to help me? The squirrel took a deep breath and responded "I have been watching you for a while now and can feel your empty heart, so I wanted to end your emptiness". That sentence just made me get a little angrier as I almost yelled "I don't have any problems and I don't have an empty heart" Echo looked me straight in the eye and said "yes you do Shadow, even if you can't admit it I can feel what you have been feeling over the time and I feel sadness, regret and emptiness."

I started at her a little shocked that she knew all this as I began to realize I did feel some of these feelings and more. "Now, please look me in the eyes for a little while and I can help you find your real love inside your heart because that's a place you can't lie". Echo said quietly as she sat back down, I quickly got over my shock and quickly decided to cooperate. I looked into her blue eyes and something amazing happened.

Sonic POV:

I still couldn't believe it that after all these years I was finally marrying Amy. I could see most people weren't surprised by the wedding but a few were by the looks of things. The only things I didn't like were waiting for the actual ceremony to begin and wearing this stupid tux. "Well, I thought "it's only for one day and today is a special day so I guess I can put up with it." Then a knock came at my dressing room door and a young lady said "Sonic, are you ready to go yet"?

I gave a small laugh and replied "yea I'm all ready to go". I quickly did a double check to make sure I didn't look like a slob then walked towards the altar onto my spot with Tails right beside me. I know he might be kind of young to be a best man but I don't think I could ask anyone else to do it besides him. I looked at him to see he was wearing a black suit with a small rose in his pocket with matching pants and dress shoes. I quickly whispered in his ear "hey Tails, where did you get the money to buy that clothing"?

He gave me a "really" kind of look and I mentally hit myself for forgetting that we went to buy suits for this wedding. We kept whispering to each other until I noticed a few people were staring at us as we were talking with confused looks stuck to them. I just kind of froze since, I hadn't noticed all the people that came for this and there were** a lot **of people. So much, that some had to bring chairs just to sit inside the church. I began to nervously pull on my color when Tails asked me if I was alright. I sent him a "are you crazy" kind of look and decided to try to keep it cool. My friend on the other hand just gave me a reassuring pat on the back then smiled kindly to the people looking over at us. I just waved nicely to them hoping the wedding would start soon because my suit was kind of itchy from me being nervous when the organ began to play and everyone stood up to see who would come first for this wedding.

Shadow POV:

All at once memories began to flash through my eyes like a camera shot. All kinds of feelings went through my body as different images flashed before my eyes. I could see flashes of my life going on as fast as lighting. I could only catch a few glimpse of me and Maria together, the Ark incident, me and Sonic fighting and others to. Then as soon as the memories began they seemed to just end and I was back to seeing Echo again. My head began to hurt and I felt drained after that display of my life. I could see the girl was tired to but she just told me to get some rest while she worked on the memories she got from me. I

just let my eyes close for a few minutes then was awoken by the squirrel girl letting out a triumphant yell as she quickly sat in front of me. It took a while for my brain to process what was happening as she said "I have been looking through your memories and seen what your heart was happiest with the most and that person is Sonic. I started at her groggily and said "I don't believe you one bit". She let out a small laugh and said "it's true, I could see that you were happier with Sonic than anyone else from your memories and felt true love for. "I stared at her surprised as she said "I have done my task and you will wake up soon but one more thing Shadow, listen to your heart because your heart never lies when it comes to love."

I finally realized my eyes were closing as the place faded away. I woke up with a gasp as I looked around my room. I quickly realized it was all a dream but could Echo and the love thing be true? That's when the girl's final words echoed inside my mind "**listen to your heart because your heart will never lie about love**". For the first time in quite a while I thought about the time's me and Sonic were together whenever it was when we first met all the way to now and I realized that I missed those time's we had and that I still love Sonic after all this time.

I quickly looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00pm. "Oh no," I thought "the wedding is starting now; I have to get there quickly"! Trying to stay calm, I quickly got dressed and put my shoes on to run to the wedding. When I got outside I hadn't thought about how I would make it over to the church but decided to just get going and see what happens. On my way I had to jump over car's, knock over a bunch of people, got a few bruises from tripping a few time's, and looked up to see I finally made it to the church. Quickly looking at my watch I saw it took my fifteen minutes to get here but I didn't care. As I got closer the doors I took a deep breath and slammed open them while shouting as loud as I could "I object to this wedding"!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. just to let you know Echo is a character I made up for this story. Now, I thank you all for reading this story and don't forget to review because it helps me out a lot, Thank you all and goodbye!


	5. Confession's and Love

Blaze: Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter of this story. I want to thank the people who have supported me on writing this story and have reviewed or favorite it. Before I start off the story here is some response to the last chapter's reviews.

Guest: Glad you like this story and hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Bearvalley3365: I'm happy you're enjoying the story and sorry but I don't think I can fit them in this chapter. I could make a separate story for them if you would like.

That's all of them and now on with the finale!

Chapter 5: Confession's and Love

Sonic POV: I stared in awe as Amy walked down the aisle with a beautiful white dress on. She looked pretty calm walking down the aisle but I knew on the inside she was exploding with happiness. To tell the truth I was kind of happy about the marriage to. I heard a quiet cough from Tails and noticed everyone saw me stare into space with a few kids laughing. I turned around feeling embarrassed about being caught off guard but quickly paid attention and repeated what I had to.

The moment everyone had been waiting for has come as the priest said "you many now kiss the bride". I turned toward Amy as she turned to me, then we both leaned forward ready for the kiss, when the doors open with a bang. This surprised me and the rest of the room greatly as the figure yelled "I object to this wedding", but what surprised me the most was that Shadow interrupted the wedding. I could feel him staring at me as I turned away from him and said "what are **you** doing here shadow?", then waited for an answer.

Shadow POV: I walked through the church as everyone stared at me in surprise, but I didn't care because I came here to do one thing. I stood at the bottom of the stairs as Sonic turned away from me and said "what are you doing here shadow?" As I took a deep breath I realized this was the first time I would be able to tell him my true feelings and I would tell him everything about how I feel. Before I started my speech, I chose my first words carefully otherwise I might be cut off while talking. "I know you're all probably surprised and wondering why I am here, and I will tell you" I started as I looked around at the listening people.

"You have all heard what happened a year ago that broke me and Sonic apart." "That night, I felt bad for what I did and tried to find sonic but failed." I took a deep breath and continued my speech "The next day I tried calling and talking to him but got rejected every time, but I don't blame him for doing it". "Over time we grew apart and went our separate ways, Sonic began to love Amy and I grew to love Rouge". I wasn't sure how the crowd was taking this but decided to end this part with the surprise visit. "The people who supported us thought that we were done for good and I had even thought so to." "But, I quickly said "one night has changed my life forever and that night was the night before." "An angel named Echo came to me to help with my love problems but I told her that I didn't have any". The angel appeared in my head as I went on "She convinced me that I was lying and helped me by showing memories I have had with Sonic and also Rouge". "When Echo was done she had told me that I had seemed to be happier with Sonic then with Rouge." I could hear some gasp in surprise while other's whispered disbelief between one another. "I know some of you are having a hard time believing me or surprised but it is true".

I turned my attention to the blue hero and said "Sonic, I know that we have been separate for a long time but, that night has shown me that I still love you". The blue blur just tapped his feet impatiently as I continued "I know this may sound crazy now but I have learned that I miss us and everything we have done." I knew this day was going to change the way people saw me but I wouldn't have cared anyway. "I now realize that without our love, I feel empty and lonely".

I could tell Sonic was thinking because his feet where taping quickly so I ended my speech "I just want you to know that whenever we had our moments together you always made me feel happy and loved, so can you forgive me?". As I finished my speech the room went quiet. I felt like I told off my heart and soul to the one I truly loved. Now I just had to wait to see if I will have the love returned or be rejected.

Sonic POV: I listened to the black hedgehog's large speech and was surprised that he found out all that from one night. At the end of his speech I began to feel my heart beat a little faster and realized I loved him to. Before I could confirm if the feeling's where true memories popped in my head as I remembered everything we have done and all the love we had. I wanted to tell him but an idea appeared in my head. The idea seemed a little cruel but I knew it would be worth it in the end. I faced Shadow and couldn't help but feel a smile come when I saw he had his head down and the saddest look on his face. I quickly put a frown on my face, turned away and said "no". Then I let my plan go into action.

Shadow POV: I looked at him with shock as he rejected me and could feel my heart break but didn't argue and decided to leave. I could feel everyone watch as I began to walk away. I wanted to find another way to be forgiven but knew I it would be a waste of time. When I was halfway through the church I thought I heard something and was about to turn around when I was tackled to the ground. I fell a little painfully to the ground and let a groan escape my lips.

I was about to yell at whoever tackled me when I heard "I love you to Shad's". Now it was my turn to be surprised as I got up and saw Sonic standing there with a smile stuck to his face. As I looked into his emerald eyes it felt like the world was disappearing until it was only the two of us. We began to hold hands as the two of us just stared dumbly at each other for a bit. Then as if we could read each other's minds and for the first time in years kissed. I felt my heart soar with happiness and love as we kissed each other. It felt like forever since I have felt this way and enjoyed it while I could. I could hear cheering which surprised us both and I laughed since we had forgotten that others were here. As the cheering continued Sonic pulled me into a hug and whispered "I love you Shad's", I rolled my eyes at the nickname but said "I love you to. I could feel him hugging me a little tighter as i said that and couldn't help but return it. I enjoyed our moment for a while longer but got interrupted by a loud "What" being shouted and we quickly separated. Everyone looked up to see a very angry Amy staring at us with a few tears in her eyes. I heard a cough behind me and saw Rouge standing in the doorway while giving me a knowing look. I knew me and Sonic had some explaining to do.

Sonic POV: I walked toward Amy who was crying on the floor and said "Amy, I'm sorry but Shadow's speech has made me realize that I still love him." She looked at me with a broken expression and said "but what about **us** sonic?" I thought about it for a minute, sighed and said "I'm sorry Ames but I love Shadow now, and I hope we can still be friends". She looked like she wanted to argue but thought for a few minutes and said "I have always known you have loved him even if you denied it, I wanted us to happen but seeing you with him being very happy just made me happy to see it." She took a breath and continued "I'll always be here for you Sonic, and as long as your happy with him then I'm happy".

I could see a smile form on her face as I hugged her and said "thank you Amy for everything". She hugged me back and said "you're welcome". I looked her in the eye one last time before walking down the stairs towards Shadow.

Shadow POV: as I walked towards Rouge she just shook her head and said "you always make things difficult don't you?" I smiled a little and replied "What are you doing here anyway Rouge"? She gave me a smirk and said "Oh, I was just enjoying the show." I felt a blush appear on my muzzle then said "how long have you been standing there anyway'?" she began to play with her nail's and said "I was here after you got tackled to the ground, but don't worry I have always known your feeling's for him".

I looked at her a little embarrassed to be caught like I did. I saw her glance behind me and said "Go be with him, I'll help you if you every need me" then with a wink she flew off. I felt a hand grab mine and I looked over to see Sonic staring at me with a loving look in his eyes. I sent him the same look and we walked through the city while holding hands. I knew this would be a memory both of us would chariest for a long time. This world can throw a lot of stuff at us but I knew with our love, friends, and strength we can beat anything.

~Blazer12356~ Thank you everyone for supporting me throughout this story and hope you have enjoyed it. I have greatly enjoyed writing this story and reading the nice reviews. If you enjoyed this story I hope you will keep a lookout for my other stories and support me for those too. I'm sorry if the speech was dragged out for some reader's. Any way's, thanks again for reading and have a good day!


End file.
